


Caught Up In The Cost

by littledaybreaker



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaybreaker/pseuds/littledaybreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Aubrey and Chloe have is just for them, and Aubrey isn't sure she's ready to share that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was so convinced that this was what Chloe was going to confess during the confession scene that this practically wrote itself. I did write this on my phone, so while I proofread carefully and am pretty sure I caught anything major in terms of autocorrect, there may be some minor mistakes for which I apologize. Title is from Ryan Adams' "I Love You But I Don't Know What To Say".

"You and I were born, start again start again  
and to my heart confusion rose against   
the muscles fought so long, fought so long to control against the pull of one magnet to another magnet"  
-Tegan and Sara, "I Was Married"

 

"I think that's a good idea," Aubrey had said. "Let's all tell each other one thing about ourselves that no one else knows."

And it had sounded like a good idea--a great idea, even--until they had gone around the circle and finally reached Chloe. There was a look exchanged between them, a fleeting look, one that the other girls probably never noticed, but a look nonetheless, and Aubrey sucked in a breath, trying to calm her nerves, trying to reason with herself. There was nothing to tell there, nothing that Chloe could say to incriminate them. She wasn't going to say it because there was nothing to say and that was that. 

And yet, Aubrey couldn't help the pang of sadness, the little ache in her chest when Chloe didn't say a word about it, couldn't help averting her eyes when she looked over at Aubrey for approval. It was ridiculous, absolutely, and later when she brought it up, Chloe would tell her so, but Aubrey couldn't help it. Chloe was doing this for her benefit, she knew. She said nothing because there was nothing to say, but oh, how Aubrey wished there was. 

There were many things Aubrey liked about being in charge, but being alone with Chloe after everyone had left was the part she liked most, when Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder while Aubrey made notes for tomorrow's rehearsal. It made her feel, for once, like she was perfect. Like there was nothing about her that needed to be changed as long as Chloe was there to love her.   
"I think that went well," Chloe said, punctuating each word with a little kiss that sent shivers up Aubrey's spine and made her wish that they were at home in bed. "I'm glad everybody is back together now."  
"Mm-hm," Aubrey agreed, turning around to face her, cup her face in her hands and press their lips together. "I think we might actually stand a chance if we can keep working together like we did today."  
Chloe hesitated. "About that..." she started, but Aubrey stopped her with a finger against her lips.   
"You did perfect," she assured her, and Chloe relaxed again. "Besides," she added, "I kind of like having something that's just ours, don't you?"  
"Just ours," Chloe echoed, and the way she said it made Aubrey actually believe that was the reason she didn't want Chloe to tell. Not fear of rejection or some kind of internalized feeling of wrongness, not anything more complicated than the idea of having something that just they shared. No, nobody else needed to know about them, not yet, maybe not ever. Because what they had was special, it was safe and pure and wonderful, and Aubrey had so few things in her life that were safe and pure and wonderful without even trying that she wasn't going to let this one go. 

Wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist, she kissed the crook of her neck. "Let's go home," she whispered. "Let's go home." And then she held out her hand, offering it to Chloe. They walked back to their dorm hand in hand, knowing they had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. As long as they had each other, everything in Aubrey's life would always be perfect.


End file.
